


Drowning in the Tsunami of My Mind

by wolfspider22



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Deaf Eddie Kaspbrak, Depression, Disabled Character, Drowning, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heat Stroke, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Sonia Kaspbrak, Hurt Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Richie Tozier, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfspider22/pseuds/wolfspider22
Summary: Everything was okay, right? It would be fine. Everything will be fine.It started as a simple friendship, four kids, the tight nit of seven. The friendship would spiral into events that would kill the joy of every one of them in its path.Or Eddie has some problems, i have weird ships, and nothing ever has a happy ending
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Original Female Character(s), Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	Drowning in the Tsunami of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i know its pretty fuckin short the other chapters will be WAY longer though so just hang in there lmao

Something….. something strange. What is this?

_July 6'th, 2017. 14 years old, Maine Water Park_

I can't breathe!

The water just keeps coming, and coming, keeping anything from his lungs. It was all surrounding.

_August 5'th, 2019. 16 years old, Derry Gym_

"WHY?! What did I ever do to you?!"

He was touching, touching. He shouldn't be doing that. Go away! Stop! Please!

_November 16'th, 2019. 16 years old, the Kaspbrak residence_

"I…I can't…..I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry"

_December 3rd, 2020. 17 years old, Derry Woods_

"Richie? Richie? Richie where are you? Bev? Guys?! What the fuck is happening?!"

Something was coming, and it was coming fast. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.

_**~June 5'th, 2016. 13 years old, Derry Public Pool~** _

Third Person POV

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you Rich! I will!"

"And yet, I still rise from the dead every time because you just can't go on without me"

" 'And yet' you're still annoying as fuck"

"You wound me, Edward"

"Oh you're one to fuckin talk you just splashed me in the eyes you asshole"

"Oh, my god, children, would you two please shut the fuck up before it will have looked like you drowned and fuckin enjoy the peace of this pool for once?" Bev droned while swimming towards them.

"Yes, you are all children. It's like Bev and I are your parents. So please, for you parents sake, fuckin listen to your mother."

"So Stan, if you and Bev are our parents, does that mean you and Bev fuck?

"What the fuck Richie?!"

They all bursted out laughing, swimming around each other and splashing, delving into games of Chicken and Marco Polo.

_It started as a simple friendship, four kids, the tight nit of seven. The friendship would spiral into events that would kill the joy of every one of them in its path._


End file.
